Great Lord
The Great Lord (Master Lord in the Japanese version in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and Fire Emblem: Awakening) is the promoted class that a Lord becomes in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and Fire Emblem: Awakening. In The Sacred Stones, it gives both Eirika and Ephraim mounts, while in Rekka no Ken it gives Hector the use of swords and the Armads and in Awakening it gives Chrom and Lucina the use of lances in addition of swords. Both Ephraim and Eirika can become a Great Lord by using either the Solar Brace or Lunar Brace, respectively. Hector can become one by using a Heaven Seal, or in a storyline event, depending upon whether he or Eliwood is deemed the main character. The former two resemble Paladins, whereas the latter a General, though Eirika's stat caps are identical to those of a Swordmaster, and Ephraim's stat caps are those of a stronger paladin. Chrom and Lucina can become Great Lords at any point in the story with the use of a Master Seal after they reach level 10 or higher as a Lord. It should be noted that in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Hector's class is the only one that is called Great Lord. Maximum Stats Binding Blade Roy *HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Luk: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 25 Rekka no Ken Hector *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Skl: 24 *Spd: 24 *Lck: 30 *Def: 29 *Res: 20 The Sacred Stones Eirika *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 25 *Sword: S Ephraim *HP: 60 *Str: 27 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 24 *Lck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 23 *Lance: S Fire Emblem: Awakening Chrom *HP: 80 *Str: 44 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 41 *Spd: 42 *Lck: 46 *Def: 41 *Res: 39 *Sword: A *Lance: A Lucina *HP: 80 *Str: 40 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 42 *Spd: 44 *Lck: 45 *Def: 40 *Res: 40 *Sword: A *Lance: A Possible Great Lords *Roy *Hector *Ephraim *Eirika *Chrom *Lucina Gallery File:Chrom Great Lord.jpg|Chrom's concept art as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:Lucina master lord.jpg|Lucina's concept art as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:Roy masterlord sword.gif|Roy's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Master Lord using the Sword of Seals. File:Animation Roy Master Lord.gif|Roy's Critical animation sprite in Binding Blade as a Master Lord using the Sword of Seals. File:GreatLord.gif|Hector preforming a critical hit with Armads in Rekka no Ken. File:Eirika Great Lord.gif|Eirika preforming a critical hit in The Sacred Stones. File:Ephraim Great Lord.gif|Ephraim preforming a critical hit in The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Great Lord (Chrom).png|Chrom as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:FE6masterlord.png|Map sprite of Roy as a Master Lord in Binding Blade. File:FE7 Great Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Hector as a Great Lord in Rekka no Ken. File:FE8 Eirika Great Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Eirika as a Great Lord in The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 Ephraim Great Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Ephraim as a Great Lord in The Sacred Stones. File:Chrom Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of Chrom as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:Lucina Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of Lucina as a Great Lord in Awakening.